


Tri misli

by orphan_account



Category: Pompeii (2014)
Genre: Commitment, End of the World, F/M, Honesty, Love
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To je samo zato, ker obožujem ta film.





	1. Prva misel

"You came back for me."

Po koga pa naj bi se vrnil, če ne pote?


	2. Druga misel

"Is this the end of the world?"

Ne. To je samo konec tvojega sveta. ­Mojega sveta je bilo konec že dolgo tega. In videti je bilo čisto enako.


	3. Tretja misel

"Look at me. Just me."

In naj mi tvoja ljubezen v teh zadnjih trenutkih povrne vse, kar mi je bilo odvzeto.


End file.
